The invention relates to a method for removing, place holding, identifying, locating and returning items including file folders and the file contents to the original location within a top or side tab filing cabinet, file container, bin, or shelf storage system.
File organization, indexing, adjustability, ease of use, scalability and expandability are everyday problems that many people have spent many years trying to solve. A great deal of innovation can be seen in this area of document filing. Attempts have been made to solve lack of visibility behind file tabs, clear location and tracking of files removed from their place, adjustability and expandability of the file collection, as well as simple visible index guides to direct people to proper filing locations.
In conventional filing, when you pull a file from a cabinet (SA), you do not always mark the location, so returning it takes filing time and effort. Also, there is no indication that a file has been removed, and when one file is missing, it might be signed out, or it might be misfiled. Currently, “out-guides” are available for the purpose of identifying removed file locations by means of sign-out forms. This distinguishes files that are signed out from those that are just in the wrong place (or missing). Available out-guides have the disadvantage of being cumbersome to properly fill out. Further, out-guide sets have fixed tabs that are often all in the same place. Individual out-guides within a given set are usually identical and most out-guides must be disposed of after use.
It is an important and difficult task to properly place a file folder back to it original location so that a next user can easily locate it and use it. Often, a file folder was urgently needed, the user rushed to full the file folder from a file cabinet or a shelf, diligently worked on a project using that file folder and neglected to put the file folder back to its original location. It would be very difficult for a next user to find the file folder. In the worst scenario, the file folder was left on the desk for weeks and a finder of that file folder would not know where to put it back to the original location.
A lot of time can be spent looking for a file folder if it is misplaced within a file cabinet. A project could be delayed or damages could be incurred if important file folders are lost. There is a need to develop a method or a process, where a removed file folder can be easily found and put back to its original location.
This invention is a device (and a method) used to mark locations of file folders as they are removed from a cabinet. The first marker (in the cabinet) holds the place and designates that the file is “signed out”. The second marker designates the file and also is used as a bookmark for any item removed from the folder. This way you can keep your files closed, and your stuff in order. Everything has a place, and that place is marked so it can be easily found.
This invention is a method which can be used to satisfy all these requirements of adjustability, visibility, file tracking, re-filing, indexing, out guiding and book marking within individual files and entire file systems.
It is also an object of this invention to provide a method for removing a file folder from a cabinet using a dual marker system, where a first marker is placed in the file cabinet and a second marker is placed in the removed file folder. Matching the first marker in the file cabinet to the second identical marker in the file folder, a user can easily put the file folder back to it original location and then remove both file markers from the file cabinet and the file folders.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a method for removing a file folder from a file cabinet, finding the removed the file folder and returning it to the original location by using a dual marker system, where a set of dual markers has its own unique color or pattern.
It is a further object of this invention to a method for removing a file folder from a file cabinet, finding the removed file folder, and returning it to the original location by using a dual marker system, where each set of dual markers has at least two distinguishing marks.
It is a further object of this invention to a method for removing a file folder from a file cabinet, finding the removed file folder, and returning it to the original location by using a dual marker system, where each set of dual markers has at least two distinguishing marks and is colored.
It is a further object of this invention to provide folder bookmarking of documents removed and replaced from the folder in a similar fashion.